


Unshackled

by eternalfury1



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam has lots of nightmares, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, PTSD, Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swearing, There's a surprise twist i have for you all near the ending, a happy surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalfury1/pseuds/eternalfury1
Summary: Adam was in complete and utter darkness, pain coursing through him with the fresh wound on his shoulder from where the bullet had him. And the stench of rotting flesh was ripe. He sat in the corner still shackled by the chain that was binding him while rocking backwards and forwards gently. Why? Why had this happened to me? Adam thought. What have I done to deserve this? Maybe that old geezer was right. I am pathetic.





	1. Chapter 1

Adam was in complete and utter darkness, pain coursing through him with the fresh wound on his shoulder from where the bullet had him. And the stench of rotting flesh was ripe. He sat in the corner still shackled by the chain that was binding him while rocking backwards and forwards gently. _Why? Why had this happened to me?_ Adam thought. _What have I done to deserve this? Maybe that old geezer was right. I am pathetic_. he sighed burying his face in his hands. This was it. He was truly going to die in this godforsaken bathroom. He had lost the key to unlock this damned chain, he’d tried cutting it but with no avail. Although, he had one tiny ray of hope: Lawrence had gone to get help. But there was a slim chance that he’d actually find someone in time with the amount of blood he was losing. Still, hope was the last thing he had and he wasn’t about to accept defeat just yet. Lawrence wouldn’t let him down, He gave him his word after all.

Lawrence was in agony: his face was a ghostly white, his leg was burning with pain as thick blood trailed behind him as he crawled across the hallway. He wanted to stop, to just give up and perish, but he had a promise to keep. A promise that he’d made to Adam to come back for him. Filled with determination, he kept crawling until he reached a steam pipe. This was a perfect time to cauterize it. With much struggling he managed to sit himself upright, he pulled up his leg stump and pressed it to the boiling steam pipe: the pain was unbearable. Never in his life had Lawrence experienced this much agony.he felt like his leg was surely going to melt. after 2 minutes he pulled his now sealed leg stump away and leaned against the wall. Cold sweat was covering his whole body. He felt exhausted and his body was aching all over. He just wanted to go to sleep but he had to keep crawling…he had to. But his fatigue and weakness from blood loss had gotten the better of him as he slowly dozed off.

Adam was starting to get nervous now. Had Lawrence forgotten all about him? Had he managed to get help? Was he ok? Many questions swirled around in his head. All of this was fucking insane. This so called “game” as the madman had put it. The game that had driven Lawrence to severing his own foot and Adam having to witness it and hear his screams of agony. And to top it all off, the old “dead” guy had risen from the floor and walked right out of the room! This whole thing is just bizarre. _What was that bastard trying to do by locking me and Lawrence up together? Why? What for? And why did the crazy old thing tell me where the key to the chain was?_ Suddenly his thoughts where interrupted by footsteps approaching. His heart hammered. Was it the FBI? He didn’t want to call out in case it was another unwanted creep. The bathroom door slid open and a faint light emitted from the background along with a silhouette , his eyes trying to adjust to make out who it was. It certainly wasn’t Lawrence, and it definitely wasn’t a cop. It looked rather feminine.

“Adam?” she whispered. Stepping into the dark bathroom. “Are you alive? I’m here to help you”

He didn’t respond. As he shut his eyes, if she knew that he was alive it was all over. He felt a bad aura on this woman. He heard her draw nearer and nearer. She knelt down to check if he was still breathing. Opening his eyes faintly he could see her touching his neck obviously for a pulse get the fuck away from me! Adam thought furiously. He kept looking for any suspicious items on her, until he saw that she was carrying plastic.

She was going to suffocate him.

Suddenly jumped up, making the woman jump back in fright. She bounced back and got the plastic and tried to wrap it around his face but Adam was too quick for her. He tripped her with his own chain, she fell face first onto the cold bathroom floor. He got his chain and wrapped it around her neck tightly, He wasn’t going to die today. Not if he could help it. He yanked even tighter, she gagged. “Why won’t you die?!” he yelled. She just stared at him while coughing violently, her face turning purple. He gave a tighter tug then finally she went limp. Now that she was taken care of he began searching her pants for a key, He rummaged around until finally he had found it. He took it and undid his shackle that was binding him, he rubbed his ankle which now had a faint pink circular mark around it. Finally he was free. Next he had to find Lawrence to make sure he was alright. He ran out of the bathroom and set foot in what appeared to be a narrow dingy hallway. He kept walking but still no sign of Lawrence anywhere.

After what seemed like the umpteenth corner, he turned and he jumped back in surprise: Slumped up near a wall passed out was none other than Lawrence. He bent down to check his pulse, he was alive. Adam sighed with relief. Good, he was OK. Although he did feel fairly sweaty and clammy. He hoisted him up by the arms and put him over his shoulder, he staggered a bit under the weight, which is understandable because Lawrence was a much larger man than he was.

“Alright man Let’s get out of this shithole”.

He heaved him with a massive effort and off he went slowly but surely, through this nightmare of a dump. The hallway seemed endless and dark but he kept going, he had to keep going for the both of them. He had now reached the end of the hallway and into the living room; it was so filthy it made the bathroom look absolutely spotless and sanitary in comparison: the walls were all moldy and grimy, the wallpaper was peeling off, the curtains were ragged and moth eaten and the furniture was all dusty and ripped and shabby. Clearly no one had lived in here for a while. Anyway, Adam couldn’t waste his time gawking, he needed to keep going. Lawrence’s breathing was getting shallower by the minute and he had to act fast. It wasn’t long until he reached the front door, panting from weakness and exhaustion as he pushed it open and breathed in the fresh evening air. Oh how good it was to be free. He stepped on outside on the narrow footpath with Lawrence still over his shoulder. He was too tired to try and find a phone booth so he decided to yell out for help.

“Hey! Anyone there? I need urgent help!”

5 minutes of calling for help, he thought all hope was lost. Until he heard footsteps approaching, it was most likely a jogger passing by,. He stopped in his tracks

“Hey! Can you help me?” asked Adam weakly to the stranger. “me and my friend here were held captive and we were held captive by a madman. We need urgent help

“Shit, of course man, the stranger said looking panicked at the state Adam and Lawrence were in, it certainly was a strange sight to take in: a younger frail looking dude hoisting another man around his shoulder. “I’ll dial 911 right away.”

“Oh, thank Christ….and make sure to tell them..to get…the foot..” Adam smiled weakly., taking Lawrence off his shoulders and laying him down gently on the ground. The man looked baffled.

And then he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Just a quick note; sorry if my writing's a bit rough as I haven't written anything in a while. other than that please enjoy yourselves. :D

_“Lawrence please I’m begging you!_

_“You have to die"_

_'No I want to live! I want to live!"_

_“I’m sorry.” and the trigger was pulled_

Adams eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, Cold sweat was running down his face, the dream had been so realistic that he wildly assumed he was in another one of these “games”. he studied his surroundings, thankfully he was in a hospital in a warm bed with an IV cord connected to his arm his head was throbbing with pain along with his injured shoulder both wrapped securely in bandages. He was in pain, but it was nothing compared to what poor Lawrence was feeling. 

 “Ah you’re finally awake I see!” 

He turned his head around to see a motherly looking nurse approaching him

“Yeah, thankfully.” said Adam, rubbing his eyes.

 “You were out for two days.” said the nurse checking his chart. “That must’ve been some fall you had.”

 “Two…Two days?” said Adam in disbelief.

“Oh yes. The blow to your head took a great impact on you. We’ve examined your head but there seems to be no major damage to the skull. It should heal in a few days time. Both you and Dr. Gordon were in very bad shape when we took you in.”

“Wait…Lawrence is here? Can I see him?” asked Adam eagerly.

“I’m afraid Dr.Gordon is resting up in ward 201, He lost quite a lot of blood the poor man.” the nurse replied. “It’s a good thing he cauterized it when he did, a few more minutes and he would have been dead. We also managed to re-attach his foot so that’s another bonus.”

"Please, miss, I need to go see him. It’s been 2 days since I’ve last seen him and we’ve both been through hell by a fucking nutcase. I need to see for myself that he’s alright.” Adam persisted.

Seeing genuine concern in his eyes, The nurse sighed. “Ok fine. But don’t push yourself. Don’t stay there too late.”

Adam got up out of bet and took his IV cords out. As he stood up, is legs felt strangely wobbly. Gingerly putting one foot in front of the other, he started walking, looking for ward 201. The hallways he went through seemed endless. But he was making progress in finding that ward

 

Ward 194…195….196….197…198….199…

_“I’m almost there”_

 

200…201.

_Bingo._

Panting and out of breath, he entered the ward. It was fairly large and spacious. Much larger than his ward anyway. He looked around and saw that there was 3 people occupying it: One of them was a man that looked to be in his early 30s with a horrible 3rd degree burn on the left side of his face, the other seemed to be in his mid 50s covered in casting. And opposite him was none other than a sleeping Lawrence, he walked over to him, got a chair and sat down. The sight of him made him almost cry: His breathing was shallow and ragged, His foot was heavily casted and he looked somewhat cold. He got up quietly and searched for a linen closet or Drawers, anything that could contain extra blankets. After wandering around for several minutes rummaging every single draw and closet he finally found blankets. They looked nice and thick too. Perfect. He walked back over to Lawrence and gently covered him with them. He sat back down and looked at his sleeping figure sadly. He reached out and awkwardly held his hand.

_“Poor dude went through so much. I really went through trauma too. But nothing compared to his. A madman kidnapping your family at gunpoint…listening to the screams of them on the phone…the only means of escaping was cut your own fucking foot off . I couldn’t have done it. This man has courage and determination, something I don’t have”_

A stirring of an awaking Lawrence interrupted his miserable thoughts. Adam froze.

“Who’s…there?” said Lawrence, tired eyes still hazy and and coming into focus. He blinked a few times until Adam came into focus. “Adam?” he said in disbelief.

 “Adam!” Lawrence cried, pulling him into a hug.

“Yeah man it’s me!” grinned Adam, hugging back tightly. 

“How are you?” asked Lawrence.

“I feel like I’ve gotten ran over by a fucking bus, but other than that I’ll pull though.” said Adam sighing. 

Lawrence chuckled. “Have you been eating? You don’t look so good.” He said, sounding concerned.

“I’ve tried eating. But everything here I try to eat tastes like nothing or is stone cold. Or both.” Adam said.” 

“It certainly is quite bland I must agree.” Lawrence concurred. “What happened to your head?” he asked.”

 

“Oh, well, when I escaped that bathroom, I ran out and found you unconscious near some steam pipes and I put you over my shoulder and got us to safety. And I guess I got so exhausted that I ended up passing out and knocking myself out.” Adam 

“You didn’t have to do that Adam…” Said Lawrence softly, looking up at him warmly. “That’s the second time you’ve saved me.”

 Adam waved a hand in dismissal. “forget about it man, you would’ve done the same for me. Point is is that we both survived. That’s all that matters right?” he said.

 “Come here” said Lawrence suddenly.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Just come here” he repeated calmly.

 

Adam hesitated and walked slowly up to him. “Wow these doctors did a sloppy job of your bandages. They’re not even put on properly and they haven’t even changed it!” growled Lawrence as he examined Adam. “Now, I need you to do something. I need you to fetch me some new bandages and hurry back to me quickly. Adam obeyed and was slightly puzzled as he searched for new bandages in the supply closet and hurried back to Lawrence. “Good, you got them. Now put your head down on my chest.”

“S-sorry?” stammered Adam, not sure if he had heard right.

“I said put your head down on my chest. I need you to do it so I can change your bandages. I can’t really sit upright right now. I’m a tad bit weak ” Said Lawrence with a shadow of a laugh in his face.

 “Oh. Ok then.” Said Adam as he placed his head on his chest; Lawrence started to undo the blood-stained bandages carefully and gently, he didn’t want to cause the poor man more pain. Especially what he had just been through. Minutes later he had finished unwrapping, revealing his damaged head. “Now tell me…where does it hurt?” he asked gently. 

 “Mostly, at the back of my head.” Replied Adam “It hurts like h- aghh!” he winced. Lawrence had started poking his head gently with his finger. The more he did it, the less painful it was.

“Ah just as I thought, you have a fractured skull. You’ll be fine in a couple of weeks if you rest. Now give me those new bandages, I need to put them on you. Adam obeyed as Lawrence started to wrap his head in them.

 “There, all done. Feel any better?”

“Sort of, yeah.

“good. We can’t have you dying on me can we?” said Lawrence smiling and Adam couldn’t help noticing that he had a glimmer in his eyes he had never seen before.

 Adam chuckled. “No I guess not.” He agreed.

 “So, when did you come and see me?” asked Lawrence.

 

“Oh, as soon as I woke up, the nurse told me where to find you. I-I wanted to come and check on you..You know..To see if you were alright.” Adam finished somewhat awkwardly looking down at his feet.

 “Did you?” said Lawrence. “Well that was rather sweet of you.” 

 Adam looked up and smiled. “Yeah no worries, anytime.”

 “You know, I wanted to go and visit you also but you know..” Lawrence trailed off, gesturing towards his foot.

 “Nah don’t worry about me man, think about yourself for a change.” Adam said, half amused half serious.

“But I do worry about you. Have you had any visitors? Any family family or friends?” asked Lawrence.

“Not really no. My family and I aren’t exactly close, and I can’t really say I have friends because I’ve got none.” Adam finished. “I’m pretty fucking pathetic huh?” 

Lawrence looked at him sadly. Had he been like this all his life? All alone and isolated? He just wanted to give him a hug to show him that he mattered, that he was loved.

“Anyway enough of my shitty life, how’s your family?” added Adam.

“Actually, I haven’t seen or heard from Allison or Diana in some time.” Lawrence said with a hint of sadness. 

“Just give the them time, they’ll come round sooner or later.” reassured Adam, patting his hand reassuringly.

“I hope so.”

They both stared at each other for a while in silence, smiling. Until Lawrence broke it.

“Listen Adam it’s getting late. You better go back to your ward, you don’t want the nurses to catch you out and about this late.”

Adam jumped suddenly realizing that he had been in this ward for 3 hours straight and it was almost 

7pm. He scurried to the door.

‘Adam” said Lawrence suddenly. 

“Y-yeah, Larry?”

“Thank you for visiting me. It means a lot to me.” He said, smiling at him with that same twinkle in his eye. Adam flushed. 

“No problem. I’ll come back and visit you tomorrow ok?” said Adam.

 

“Yeah I’d like that very much. See you Adam”


	3. Chapter 3

Days turned into weeks and Adam was getting tired of staying in this hospital. The smell of antiseptic was so strong that it was sickening, people were talking loudly even though it was resting hours, though he couldn’t complain about that. He hadn’t been able to sleep properly in days because every time he even tried to sleep he kept on having flashbacks, it was maddening, time seemed to be going painfully slow, he wanted to be discharged so he could get back to his life try and forget about all of this. He threw the covers off and sat up and decided to go visit Lawrence again. He got up onto his feet and walked quietly past his fellow ward mates as to not wake them up. How nice it must be to sleep peacefully without constant nightmares occurring. Once he was past them he set off on his usual route stealthily avoiding nurses on his way.

 

_“Tell me, why is he so important to you?”_  said a small voice in his head

_“He’s not. I’m just checking up on him”_  he answered.

_“That’s the 5 th time this week you’ve gone to check on him”_

_“So? I’m just seeing if he’s ok.”_

_“Don’t feed me that bullshit, you and I both know that for once in your life, you actually CARE about someone for once._ Sneered the voice.

Half of him wanted to deny it, Half of him wanted to agree with himself:

_Perhaps I do care about Lawrence._  He thought. _Maybe it’s because we both went through the same traumatic experience? Maybe it’s something more? Ah fuck it, I don’t know._ He thought. He was almost at Lawrence’s ward now and he was really hoping that he’d be awake. Soon he arrived at his destination, and stepped inside and made his way to him; two people were asleep while the rest were awake, Lawrence included. He was laying there immersed in some book, He was looking better than before; there was more colour was in his face, he looked well rested and also looked like he shed a few pounds.

“Hey you.” said Adam quietly. Grinning.

The older man startled slightly, his book flying out of his hands.

“Adam! You gave me such a fright.” said Lawrence massaging his chest but he couldn’t help but grin. “How’ve you been?”

Adam shrugged. “Ok I guess.” he said as he got a chair and sat down next to his bed.

Lawrence analyzed him and he looked far from ok: his eyes had dark circles around them he figured that he mostly gotten 3 to 4 hours sleep at the most, he looked awfully thin and pale, it was obvious he wasn’t eating much or consumed no food at all. And his face seemed sunken.

“What?” Adam said slightly nervously as he noticed him staring.

“You know what Adam? You’re a terrible liar. You look awful. I’m a doctor and I know when people are healthy, and right now you don’t seem to be doing so well.” Lawrence stated sounding concerned. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Adam sighed irritably. “Fine. To be perfectly honest I’ve been feeling like shit. I feel sick, I’m having nightmares nearly all the time when I even try to get to sleep. And most of all I just want to be discharged so I can go back to my shitty life with my shitty job. There. Satisfied?” he finished with a huff.

“Yes that was good.” Lawrence said happily. “And as a matter of fact my physiotherapist said I could be discharged today.’

“What? Why?” said Adam looking puzzled at the state of Lawrence. “It’s only been a few weeks. It seems a bit too soon if you ask me.”

Lawrence gave a small smile. “He says the sooner I walk on it the better it’ll get, it’ll help the blood flow better, get it to gain strength. It sounds harsh I know, but it’s the only way to make progress.” he said. “Anyway moving on, I’ll ask one of the other doctors whether it’s alright for you to be discharged too. You seem to be alright enough to be released so it shouldn’t be too much of a problem persuading them. I mean, I would let you go straight away but I don’t seem to have the authority to do that at this moment.” he finished with a sigh.

“...Thanks dude.” said Adam, awkwardly patting the blondes hand.

“Don’t mention it.” Lawrence said smiling at the gesture of affection. “You saved my life twice in a row now, so I think doing you this one small favour isn’t that big of a deal.”

Adam’s first impression of Lawrence was that he was a rich arrogant asshole who took everything for granted, but now he seemed genuinely happy, kind and caring. It surprised him how much people could change over a traumatic experience.

“Anyway I had better get up.” Lawrence said as he tossed his covers away and sat up, his legs hanging.

“Wait you’re going to ask now?!” Adam said, his voice squeaking slightly from alarm. He couldn’t imagine the pain of learning to walk again on a re attached foot. It made him slightly queasy just thinking about it.

“As I said Adam, my foot won’t heal if I lay in bed all day. I need to get walking as soon as I can. Besides it’s been weeks that we’ve been in here and I want to get home as well.” said Lawrence as he got his walking cane and got up slowly.

“Yes but -” Adam started to protest but Lawrence had already gotten up and shifted his weight on his heavily casted foot. He winced a bit but shook it off. “Don’t worry. It doesn’t hurt…much” Lawrence added as he saw the younger man cringe. “It just feels strange that’s all.” he reassured Adam. “Now you wait here while I’ll ask.”

He nodded and silently watched him walk away. _You really gotta give the guy some credit, wanting to walk after only a couple of weeks recovery.” He thought.He must really be determined to go back home after all, he’s got his family to get back to. Something I don’t have. But I don’t give a shit about that anymore. I came out of that bathroom alive for me and me alone. But yet I saved Lawrence. I don’t understand._

_“oh I think you understand well enough why you did save him.”_ said that irritating voice from before.

_“Oh piss off.”_ he snapped back.

_“keep being in denial then, but as I said before..you care for him.”_ the voice finished.

“Hey Adam I’m back.”

The younger man jumped slightly at Lawrence’s voice.

“Oh hey man. Didn’t notice that you returned.” said Adam.

“Are you ok? You look kind of unfocused.” said Lawrence sounding concerned, sitting down opposite him.

“Yeah I’m fine honestly.” said Adam putting on a smile but it felt more like a grimace.

“Ok well, The doctors say we’re alright to go home.” said Lawrence still looking slightly worried. “You also mentioned you were having nightmares so I got you some Prazosin.” he chucked a small bottle to him.

“What?” Adam said, catching it and looking at it cautiously.

“Prazosin reduces your nightmares by a considerable amount, but it won’t completely stop them or your PTSD.” Lawrence finished with a small smile.

“Cheers dude this will make my nights easier.” Adam said. Pocketing it.

“Oh and while I’m still here could you hand me a pen and some paper? There should be some in the top drawer next to my bed.”

Adam rummaged around and found them. Lawrence then got to work writing frantically for 2 minutes or so.

“What are you doing, writing a novel?” said Adam sounding mildly amused.

“Here’s my Address, email, home and telephone number if you want me for anything.” said Lawrence handing it to him. 

“Yeah I uh…figured as much.” snickered Adam. “I better give you my info I guess. As it’s only fair.” he finished as he scribbled away and then gave him the details.

“Thank you. Well I guess we must part ways now.” said Lawrence as he stood up tucking the note neatly in his pocket.

“Yeah I guess we gotta.” he agreed as he turned to leave Lawrence suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. “Please tell me if anything else is bothering you. I want to know.” he said looking at him, eyes filled with concern and…something else? Adam swallowed and went faintly red. He never noticed he had such nice eyes.

“Sure thing” he nodded. As he yanked his wrist away gently and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting! Life has been hectic lately but i've finally finished this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

He lay there on his bed being back at home in his apartment felt oddly strange to Adam. He was so used to seeing the clean, sanitized walls, the floor cleaned until it shone. His place on the other hand was just a complete mess; Photos cluttered his desk, his paperwork was all scattered across the floor, his clothes were sprawled on his bed and his walls seemed to be getting grimy. It really was a shithole, but it was still home and it was much better than being homeless. He wondered what Lawrence’s life was like. it was probably luxurious with everything he could ever want; a spouse, a daughter and a high paying job. Adam felt a twinge of envy. Lawrence had no idea how lucky he was to have that kind of life, but yet he chose to cheat on his wife with a random chick he had met at the hospital. Although he could see why the woman were drawn to him, Lawrence was attractive and there was no doubt about it.

His trance was interrupted by the sound of his phone and which by the sound of it, was buried somewhere beneath his clothes, he sat upright and frantically started digging till he finally found it.

“Yeah?” he answered stupidly. _“great going dipshit, way to introduce yourself”_

“Hey Adam?, it’s Lawrence, I thought I’d check up on you. How have you been?” said a smooth voice from the other end.

“Oh hey dude, It’s been ages!” Adam said with surprise. He’d almost forgotten he had given him his number and address. “I was just thinking about you.”

“Oh?” answered Lawrence with interest and a hint of amusement. Adam had a strange feeling that he was smiling.

“I…I mean, I just meant that I haven’t heard from you in a w…while and I was wondering how you were doing with your recovery and all that.” Adam stuttered, flushing slightly.

“I see.” Lawrence replied. “I’m doing well. I just called to ask you if you wanted to come and have dinner with me tonight to make up for not checking up on you lately, we can catch up properly then. What do you say?” he finished. Adam was slightly irritated at Lawrence treating him like a kid, but mostly he was delighted that somebody wanted his company for once. 

“Yeah that would be great man, could you pick me up at say…5pm?” he looked at his watch and it was 4pm now which gave him an hour to get ready which was all he needed.

“I can do that.” said Lawrence brightly. “I’ll see you then.” he hung up his phone. The voyeur was about to ask him how he’d cope with driving with his reattached foot, it must be a living nightmare having to learn how to walk all over again let alone drive. Adam cringed at the thought of it as he started to head towards the bathroom for a shower to freshen up. He undressed and turned it on and let the warm water soak into his skin, washing away layers of built up sweat and dead skin, it felt nice to finally feel fresh again. He turned off the shower and started to dry himself off then wandered off to his bedroom to find some decent clothing only to find out that he never actually had any. After a while he settled for a white shirt and jeans. He was halfway through doing his fly up when he heard a knock on the door.

“Yeah hang on I’ll be there in a minute!” Adam yelled as he rammed his shirt on and quickly put on his shoes. He flung the door open to find Lawrence standing there with a smile, his cane in hand, dressed all smartly in a suit, his hair all prim and elegant. He looked much better than he had before; his face was fuller and he had regained colour in his skin.

“Hey you.” said Lawrence brightly. “ready to get going?”

“Yeah sure as long as the restaurant ain’t too fancy.” Adam said. “it makes me feel so out of place and kind of uncomfortable, you know? rich fuckers silently judging you when you eat, the classical music and all that shit. It just isn’t my thing. I prefer diners.”

The doctor raised his eyebrows in amusement. He hadn’t expected the younger man to be so straightforward. He could see the younger man was quiet agitated and anxious, more so than usual.

“What? What’s so funny?” Adam said curiously, noticing Lawrence’s amusement.

“Oh nothing, sorry. I zoned out for a bit.” grinned Lawrence apologetically. They took leave out of the apartment and headed down the staircase which proved to be somewhat a challenge for the doctor. Adam saw this and felt a stab of pity. He wished this dump had an elevator, it would have saved them so much hassle. Once they finally got downstairs and headed through the door, they headed towards the doctors car which of course, as he expected, was expensive and posh looking. Adam rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but grin to himself. _“typical rich bastard. It’s just like him to show off.”_ he thought as he took the front seat. The car ride made Adam slightly panicky. He was sure Lawrence was a good driver, it was just the thought of Lawrence crashing because of his almost useless foot. He wound down the window to let fresh midday air sweep across his face, that seemed to calm his nerves a bit. The older man had sensed his discomfort.

“Listen Adam, we’re fine. We won’t crash I promise you.” assured Lawrence as he turned a corner.

“How can you be so sure?” the voyeur said almost accusingly. “you’ve only been on your feet for 3 weeks and yet you’re walking like nothing ever happened.”

“I’ve been doing therapy non stop as well as taking sedatives for my foot so I don’t feel much pain when I walk on it.” Lawrence explained. “But my biggest motivation is willpower. You’d be surprised how much it can change a person.” he said turning his head and flashing Adam a quick smile before returning his eyes onto the road.

_“Willpower huh?”_ Adam thought as cool breeze kept gently whipping his face, giving him a brief moment of peace. __“_ it’s easy for him to say. He has something that motivated him to get himself out of that bathroom. Can’t say the same for myself though.”_

“We’re here.” Lawrence announced. Adam unbuckled and stepped out of the car, flattening his windswept hair and walked inside the diner. It was reasonably full, the smell of food made his stomach growl. It had been a while since he’d eaten but he wasn’t going to tell the doctor that any time soon. Adam imagined the older mans look of shock on his face if he told him that if he wasn’t taking care of himself and inwardly chuckled. They found a table and sat down.

“It’s a nice place this.” Lawrence commented.

“It’s decent enough.” Adam replied, as he was picking up a menu and browsing through it. He settled for the steak and fries and a beer. “what are you getting?”

“Probably the same. I’m not all that picky.”

Shortly after, the waitress came over and took their orders and noticed the way she was looking at him. Almost flirtatious. He stole a quick look at Lawrence and irritation was spread all over his face along with a hint of some other emotion in which Adam recognized with no trouble, his eyes widening slightly. _“are you jealous doctor?”_ he cleared his throat to strike up conversation mostly to stop lawrence staring daggers into this woman.

“So anyway, dude you promised me we would catch up properly once we were out having dinner so here we are” he gestured with his hands. “So start talking since that phone call was so shitty.”

“Sorry about that.” said Lawrence. “I was busy then, Alison’s become quite possessive over me the past few weeks. Actually she almost didn’t let me leave tonight, it took an hour to persuade her.”

“That’s so shitty. Don’t let her do that to you. You’re back at your old life now and you should have freedom.” Adam said, reaching out and taking Lawrence’s hand. He didn’t know what else to do in that moment. The older man looked down and gently stroked his hand with his thumb. “it’s understandable that she’s like that.” he replied. “Nevertheless I appreciate your concern.” Adam looked up and saw the same twinkle in his eye he had when he was recovering in his ward. The younger man blushed and cleared his throat. “Uh yeah don’t mention it.”

Suddenly the waitress appeared again arriving with their meals and laid them down on the table also spotting the two men holding hands. She stared for a moment, surprised then surprise turned into bitterness as she walked off muttering under her breath. Lawrence felt some satisfaction in that. Adam suddenly took his hand away to get started on his meal.

“I forgot to ask you, how is your little one? Diana?” said Adam curiously as he cut up his steak. “how is she dealing with the aftermath of the whole Zep thing?”

“She’s doing well thank you.” answered Lawrence as he took a sip of his beer and started eating. “She barely remembers a thing. It’s amazing how fast kids can block out things. I’d like you to meet her one day.”

“Well I’d be pleased to.”

Lawrence grinned. “So enough about me. How’s life going for you? Are you getting enough rest and taking the medication I gave you?”

Adam sighed. “Yes and Yes. I rarely have flashbacks now. Although sometimes they come back and I get a decent amount of sleep in too.” he confessed. Lawrence seemed pleased enough.

“How is your photography going?” persisted Lawrence. “Are you getting paid enough?

The voyeur considered his answer carefully. “It’s good. I make enough to pay the weeks rent but that’s all I need. Other than that I have fuck all.”

"So you don’t have any food in the house?” said Lawrence sounding quite concerned. No wonder why he looked unhealthily skinny. 

“Ah forget it man. The rent is more important than anything else.” Adam said dismissively. 

And so hours passed as they spoke non stop, and drank beer and slowly Adam realized how wonderful it felt to have another person to turn to and to talk to. It was well past midnight when they left. The younger man was slightly tipsy but managed to stumble to the car just fine by himself. The trip home was pleasantly quiet. When Lawrence arrived at Adam’s place he got out and helped the younger man into his apartment and turned the lights on which blinded him for a half a minute. 

“Well Adam I quite enjoyed our time out.” said Lawrence facing him.

“Yeah It was great.” agreed Adam, swaying slightly. Lawrence gripped his waist tightly. “It was the most fun I’ve had in a while…”he trailed off. He stared at the older man up and down slowly then pulling him into a gentle hug. Lawrence was caught off guard for a moment then returned the embrace with one arm with the other holding his cane. 

“We gotta do this more often.” Adam whispered in his ear and felt Lawrence nod. He let go of him and stared intently at Lawrence and before he knew it his mouth was on the older man’s pulling him into deep kisses. Lawrence was quite surprised and more than pleased at this sudden action as he slid his tongue into Adam’s mouth which he easily dominated. Adam got to work on taking off Lawrence’s pants and saw that he was half hard already, he slipped his fingers teasingly into his briefs. Lawrence’s breath hitched. He had to stop this soon otherwise he felt he couldn’t stop.

“Look Adam it’s getting late and I need to get home to Alison.” said Lawrence breathlessly with his face all flushed. “I’ll keep in touch with you”

“Yeah of course.” said Adam equally as flustered. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Most definitely.” Lawrence smiled and turned to leave with his cane in hand. Adam watched him leave and then shut his door and leaned against it and grinned.

This was the best night he had in ages.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back from the dead! I'm super sorry that this is so overdue. I've been so busy lately with moving house and trying to get over my procrastination problem.
> 
> Anyway other than that enjoy this belated chapter where Lawrence finally has had enough of his marriage.
> 
> I don't own Saw all characters and the movies belong to Leigh Whannell and James Wan. please don't sue. I am a poor uni student living off ramen noodles.

_The sound of chains could be heard clanging against the cold tile floor, gunshots could be heard clearly but the screams of Adam were strangely muffled, he was crying while clutching his injured shoulder, blood pouring all over his shirt. He wanted to comfort the younger man, but he seemed to be at an arms reach but yet he was so far away. If only his foot weren’t shackled, if only he weren’t leashed like a dog, he would have given Adam affection and reassured him that they would both get out of this together. To his surprise he spied a hacksaw conveniently placed beside him and got to work on his foot, Adam’s screams became louder as he looked up in horror to see the sight of flesh being ripped open by metal and bone being cracked._

__

 

__Why are you screaming Adam? I’m doing this for you._ _

__

 

__He continued to cut till his foot was finally severed. He crawled his way slowly to the younger man who was hugging his knees tightly to his chest with his head buried between his knees. He looked so vulnerable, almost like a child. Lawrence had finally made it to him and pet his cheek to console him. The younger mans’ sobs subsided but was replaced by a menacing laugh instead. Adam slowly looked up, his eyes were bloodshot and teary but he was laughing that horrible laugh. To his horror the photographers face slowly morphed into Zep Hindles’. His menacing smile growing wider, showing jagged teeth that almost made him look inhuman like some type of demon. It spoke._ _

__

 

__“Congratulations Dr. Gordon, you win.”_ _

 

 

His eyes snapped open, not knowing where he was for a split second. Then looked around, he was in bed, the sunlight pouring through the window. Lawrence was nestled warmly under his covers, his leg throbbed faintly but it didn’t seemed to bother him. He wondered if his foot would ever fully heal, he wished with all his might for it to happen but deep down it would never heal properly. He hoisted himself up and carefully swung his feet around and placed them on the floor. It always felt strange to have feeling in one foot and not the other but he’d have to learn how to get used to it. He wouldn’t let it hold him back from living his life, he carefully stood up, reaching for his cane and limping his way to the kitchen because goddamn he was hungry. Once he reached there he found a familiar figure sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee in hand.

 

“Good Morning Dear,” Alison said somewhat coldly, a thin smile forming on her lips.

 

 

“Morning.” he replied, making himself some cereal and getting himself a spoon and started eating. “May I ask what’s wrong?”

 

 

“I think you know, Lawrence, you came home at 12 in the morning piss drunk swaggering all over the place. I had to drag you to bed and change you into your pajamas like a child for christs sake!”

 

 

“So what? I was celebrating my release from hospital with Adam!” he deflected. “Am I not allowed to be happy anymore?” he added, finishing his cereal.

 

 

“So you’d rather spend your release with a stranger than with your own family? “ she argued back. Getting up from her chair taking slow steps towards him.

 

 

“I have a life outside of this family too, Alison.” he said hotly, glaring back at her.“Stop being so possessive, if you’re sick of me, just say so and leave me.”

 

 

“You know what Larry? I think I will. Do what you want, I’ll get the divorce papers and we’ll end it all. You can have Diana Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.” she snapped back. It sounded like she had premeditated this for a while. He simply nodded not bothering to argue back this time.

 

 

Lawrence stared blankly ahead lost in thought. He had been expecting something like this to happen eventually, their marriage was good for a few years then went downhill quickly due to the lack of communication and gradual mistrust and possessiveness, over time their marriage turned loveless. He felt kind of relieved that she wanted a divorce, there would be no more pretending to be happy, no more charades to play. It was like a breath of fresh air. He snapped back into reality, and now heading to the bathroom to freshen himself up, then got changed into a fresh lot of clothes; a blue button up shirt along with long black pants. He got changed into them, only with a little difficulty, then then made his way to the car and planning on visiting the one man who would definitely enjoy his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to see in the next chapter? I may take it into consideration.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I posted up another chapter. thanks to all that have waited patiently, I've just been so busy, i saw Jigsaw at least 4 times this week and i loved it! anyway take this long chapter as an apology for the super short one i posted before. I hope you all like it.

It was nice days like today that made Adam appreciate being alive; the sun was out, birds were singing prettily in their nests, he had enjoyed these simple nice things despite having a rather nasty hangover from the night before. Yawning and stretching his limbs, he untangled himself from his covers and made his way to his kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Pots and pans were still soaking in the sink from when he last left them, not bothering to ever clean up after himself.

 

_I really gotta fuckin’ take better care of this place. It’s a wonder I’m not evicted yet._ Adam thought as he was rummaging through his nearly bare fridge which consisted of Milk, eggs, almost expired bacon and a jar of pickles.

 

_Fuck, I should have gotten more groceries when I was out with Lawrence. But that would mean risking spending the rent money. I’d rather go hungry than go homeless. That meal I had with Lawrence last night was the best I’ve had in a while._ He thought, grabbing a frying pan from the sink and quickly drying and putting it on the stove and started preparing his breakfast.

 

Last night was indeed the best he had in a long time. The meal, the laughter, the beers…

 

_The kiss._

 

Adam froze, turning scarlet. he That was right, they had kissed and he found out that he actually __enjoyed__  it too. He remembered his hot tongue invading his mouth, lips gliding slowly against each other, the soft moaning…

 

His cock twitched, the crackle of his bacon brought him back to reality.

 

_Get a hold of yourself you sappy shit for brains He’s married. Married with a wife and daughter remember? The ones that he hacked off his own fucking foot for?  Besides, how much did you both drink last night, 3 bottles each?_

__

_Something like that. But he kissed me back, so that means…no, he can’t be. Maybe it was the booze taking effect, people do crazy shit when they’re on it. It’s too good to think that Lawrence might love me back._

__

Sighing, Adam sat down and ate his hearty breakfast of eggs and bacon in silence, just then there was a sharp knock on the door. almost jumping out of his skin, Adam hurried to the door.

 

_Who the fuck wants me this early in the morning?_

 

He opened it. Speak of the devil.

 

there stood the oncologist, cane in hand looking impeccable as usual but his hair was slightly less tidy today and upon closer inspection of his face Adam thought he looked a bit miserable but he was smiling. Suddenly Adam became aware of his own appearance; his hair all messy and he was wearing nothing but boxers and a tank top. But it was too early in the morning to care.

 

“Lawrence, what are you doing up this early man? It’s 9:30am. Shouldn’t you be at work?” he questioned.

 

He shook his head. “No. I stopped by the hospital on the way here, the boss said he don’t want me back until I make a decent enough recovery. He was even kind enough to give me paid leave even though I have enough money stashed away in case of an emergency.” Lawrence explained. “But never mind that. I came to see how you’re doing.” he smiled.

 

“Oh yeah I’ve alright I suppose.”

 

“Have you been taking the medication I gave you?”

 

“Yes and it’s working well. I’m getting better I promise.”

 

“What about your shoulder and head? May I take a look?”

 

“If it will make you stop asking me all these questions then go for it.” 

 

“Sorry, it’ll only take a couple of seconds.” he pulled Adam towards him with his good arm and started gingerly prodding the back of his head. It stung a bit, but not as much as it did before. Adam realized how close the doctors lips were to his forehead, his breath gently caressing his hair.

 

“It’s healing.” Lawrence confirmed gently letting him go. “Is your shoulder alright too?”

 

“Yes, it’s healing nicely, now enough with the 20 questions and come and sit down.” Adam said gruffly.

 

“Right, sorry.” replied the doctor sheepishly. “I guess it’s the doctor coming out of me I suppose.” he limped towards the chair opposite Adam. “It’s nice to see that you’re eating again.” He added, nodding at Adam’s half finished breakfast.

 

“Wha- oh yeah.” replied Adam distractedly, sitting down with Lawrence to finish it. “Well, I’ve got to stay alive somehow.” he said as he shoveled toast and egg in his mouth. “I would offer you breakfast and coffee but I’m afraid I don’t have enough.” he added apologetically.

 

“It’s fine. I had all that back home. But thank you for the kind gesture.” Lawrence said warmly. Adam flushed.“And what about work? Are you still continuing with your photography? Are you making enough?”

 

“Jesus Larry, I thought I said enough with the questions.” Adam laughed. “Everything’s fine dude. My boss rang me and said I can get back to work when I feel better and my landlord says I have 5 months to get my shit in order, so that’s good I guess.” he paused, taking a swig of his coffee .“They must’ve seen the news about our little entrapment. I suppose those are the only good things that came out of this whole fucking ordeal.” he muttered, moodily stabbing his egg. “I’m sorry, I suppose you don’t need to hear all this after…you know…” he trailed off awkwardly, gesturing to Lawrence’s re-attached foot. “I can’t seem to forget the bathroom incident no matter how hard I try.”

 

Lawrence shook his head. “I’m always here if you need to talk, Adam. I consider myself a good psychiatrist as well as an oncologist. He said pleasantly, neatly folding his hands on the table. “So whatever is on your mind you can tell me. It’s not healthy to bottle up what’s troubling you.”

 

The photographers heart warmed at his words, having heard such care in the man’s voice, Adam didn’t know if it was possible to fall any more in love with him than he already was.

 

He cleared his throat. “Yes well, in our time in that bathroom when you…left me, some crazy shit started happening. You wouldn’t fucking guess in 100 years what I had witnessed.”

 

“What happened?” said Lawrence, listening intently.

 

“Well that old guy, John Kramer, the one you said was your patient? He fucking rose up from the dead!” he exclaimed. “He walked right out of that door shortly after you crawled out!”

  

Lawrence gripped the armrests tightly until his knuckles went white, he felt sick. He left Adam in that room with a walking dead man. There was no way in hell someone could just rise up out of the dead. Those things only happened in horror movies. Unless…Unless Kramer drugged himself up so much that he had __appeared__  dead. That seemed like a reasonable outcome, he cursed himself silently. He should have __known__ that there was something wrong with that man, But John seemed like such an innocent old man when Lawrence was treating him, so he never thought twice about him.

 

 

“That’s impossible.” the doctor said at last, his whole body had gone numb. “I was just thinking he could have drugged himself up near to the point where his heart slowed down to make it look like he was dead.”

 

 

“Good thinkin’ doc.” Adam agreed. “But here’s where shit gets wild, remember Zep Hindle the orderly who worked at your hospital?” Lawrence nodded. “Well after I killed him, I found out that Jigsaw had poisoned him, the only way to get the antidote was to kill your family.”

 

The doctor looked like someone had slapped him in the face. Wave after wave of shocking news washed over him. “How do you know all this?” he said, his voice shaking slightly. All along Zep was an innocent man forced to play Jigsaw’s game. Just like him and Adam.

 

“Simple. I searched him and tried to find a key but I found his tape recorder instead, It had all the info on it. And then I knew from that moment that Kramer was Jigsaw. I had pieced it all together.”

 

“And you’re sure about this?” Lawrence said, his eyes wide.

 

“Positive.”

 

 

“Why haven’t you told anyone? The cops?”

 

“Eh. They won’t be too far behind in finding out who it is. Besides, I don’t want them hassling me.” Adam said, starting on the rest of his bacon. “I’m only telling you this because you experienced the same shit I did. And because I…I trust you.”

 

Lawrence grabbed the younger man’s hand and stroked it with his thumb. Adam’s pulse seemed to quicken, the doctor inwardly smirked. What a cute man.

 

“Thank you for telling me this Adam.” Lawrence said gently. “Would you mind telling me how you escaped? I can understand if you don’t want to. It’s just a miracle how you got out of there alive.

 

“Not at all. When you had gone, I was scared shitless. I was all alone with your rotting foot and dead Zep to keep me company, A couple of hours later, someone came back and there was light, I thought it was you at first, it made me so happy, but this person was walking. And it was a woman. I couldn’t make out who she was, my eyes were still re-adjusting but she said she was there to help me, but she was holding a plastic bag, I knew right away she was going to suffocate me and…And…” Adam stopped abruptly. his eyes stinging.

 

Lawrence squeezed his hand tighter. “Go on.”

 

“Oh Larry, I KILLED someone.” Adam sobbed, looking up at the older man. “I killed two people! It makes me no better than Jigsaw!” he cried. Tears falling down on his lap.

 

“Hey come on now. Don’t ever compare yourself to him.” Lawrence said firmly, squeezing his hand tighter. “You killed to survive. There’s no shame in what you did, if you didn’t kill then you wouldn’t be here sitting with me would you?”

 

“No, I suppose not.” Adam sniffed, wiping his eyes with his top. “So anyway I searched her body and I had found a key, thank god for that. Unchained myself, escaped and that’s when I found you.” he explained, smiling slightly.

 

“You’re a brave man Adam.”

 

“Thanks.” he said shyly, a lovely flush covering his face. Lawrence smiled to himself, this man really was quite adorable.

 

“Anyways dude, enough about me. How have __you__  been going? I noticed you look kind of miserable.” he said, gently taking his hand away from Lawrence’s and finishing his half cold bacon.”

 

“Oh you noticed? Sorry, Well I’ve had a rough morning. Alison and I are getting a divorce.” he said casually.

 

Adam almost choked on his food.

 

“What?!” he said incredulously, his eyes streaming. “Why?”

 

“After I came home the night after I went and had a drink with you.” he said simply. “It was everything really, including the cheating I was doing.” he sighed.

 

“That’s so fucked up!” Adam yelled. “After chopping off your own foot, after everything you done for them, she wants to divorce you?! I heard you and her make up!”

 

“The feeling was mutual though, I wanted a divorce too.” Lawrence explained. “Things were fine for a little while after we made up but our marriage was always in shambles even before the cheating, before the whole Jigsaw incident. We both decided it was best.”

 

“What about your little girl? Diana?”

 

Lawrence smiled. “She’ll understand well enough. Thank you for the wonderful talk Adam, I must get going now.” he said as he gripped his cane and stood up.

 

“Yeah of course, I understand.” he replied walking him to the door. Without warning Lawrence grabbed his wrist and pressed him against his body, the younger man felt the older mans length press up against him, Adam didn’t dare try to move.

 

“Adam, I hate leaving you in such a horrible cold place. I know it’s sudden but…I would love you to move in with me.”

 

O-ok.” he stammered. “when?”

 

“is three days enough time for you to get all your belongings?”

 

“Yeah.” he said truthfully. He didn’t exactly have a luxurious lifestyle to afford many things, but he still had a fair few possessions.

 

“Excellent.” the doctor beamed. “I’ll pick you up in three days time then.” he said as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the other mans forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence and Alison reconcile and Diana finally makes an appearance.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of Adam in this chapter. There'll be pleeenty more Adam in future chapters, trust me.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: http://the-nightmare-ravenstag.tumblr.com/

It was in the afternoon and Lawrence sat at his computer, sorting out his bills and writing reports on his patients, only half aware of what he was doing, his mind was still in shock to learn that the Jigsaw Killer was still at large, hunting for more victims to put in his sick twisted games. He thought back to his and Adam’s time in the bathroom, how horrendous the whole thing was; sever your foot to escape and see your loved ones again or stay there with your foot shackled up to rot away. He had to admit Kramer’s “test” was a little unfair to Adam though. Adam didn’t deserve what had happened to him, he was just a poor photographer with very little income who only stalked Lawrence out of need for money. Not because he wanted to hurt him, It was just out of survival. He remembered back to when Adam had accused him of cheating on Alison;

 

_“I did not cheat on her!”_

 

Lawrence knew he was flat out lying to himself. Adam was right, he __was__ cheating, but he had been to arrogant to admit it at the time.

 

 _Alison was right on divorcing me._ He thought, spotting her numerous suitcases that were propped up against the wall ready to go at any given time. He sighed, leaning back on his chair and rubbing his temples. _This marriage was a strain on the both of us for years._  Hell, even Diana could sense the hostility between them. Deciding it was time for a quick break, he got up and sought out Alison.

 

_Might as well try and make amends with her now. She deserves that much at least, with what they’ve all been through._

__

He limped awkwardly as he made his way down the hallway, he still was having trouble walking but bit by bit he was healing. He found Alison sitting on their well - __his__ bed now. She was sorting through all of their possessions to find her things and packing them away. He lightly knocked on the door.

 

She swiveled around. “Oh hello Lar,” she said softly. Her face looked tired and worn. “how are you feeling?” she asked. She seemed in better spirits now than she had this morning.

 

“I’m alright.” he said as he sat down beside her. “Listen, I just wanted to apologize for this morning I-”

 

Alison held up a hand for him to stop.

 

“No, you don’t need to apologize, I was overreacting, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. It seems I was getting angry more and more each day with you. You should be allowed to go out drinking with your friend if you wanted to.” she said. “even when you brought up that you wanted a divorce, I was relieved.”

 

“Were you?” asked Lawrence said with slight surprise.

 

She nodded. “Yes, I was hoping you would, actually. I figured if you didn’t bring it up, then I would eventually.” she confessed.

 

“I wasn’t a good spouse to you.” Lawrence grumbled, staring down at his feet. “You know, with the whole cheating thing.”

 

“No you weren’t.” she agreed. Lawrence should have felt hurt, but he didn’t. “But this marriage was failing long before you cheated, part of me still hates you for doing what you did, but what topped all this off for me is that creep that came in and held Diana and I hostage.” her voice trembled, she cleared her throat and this time she spoke more strongly. “I think this divorce is the best thing for us. Wouldn’t you agree Lar?” she patted him on the hand gently. Lawrence looked up and nodded.

 

“It’s time to stop the facade for Diana’s sake.” Alison smiled. The first genuine smile he’d seen in years, the other ones were awfully forced.

 

The doctor smiled back. “Yes I agree.” he gave her a one armed hug in which she returned. “Have you told Diana?” he said, letting go of her.

 

“Yes. She took it rather well I must admit. She’s a strong girl for her age.” she said as she continued to sort through the heap of possessions. The doctor nodded, quite proud of his daughter at this moment.

 

“I wish it would have worked out between us.” he said as he got to his feet. His time of talking to her was over.

 

“Me too, but it doesn’t matter now. We had fun times over the years, but maybe we just weren’t that compatible.

 

“Yeah.” maybe she was right. Some people just weren’t meant to be together forever. “where will you go?”

 

“Probably stay at my parents’ place for a while, then go somewhere far away from here.” she replied. “I’ll get a nice apartment or something and start fresh. You?”

 

“I’ll stay here. Can’t move around like I used to.”he tapped his cane, to his re-attached foot, numb and unfeeling.

 

“Oh right my mistake. I forgot.” she said, embarrassed. “Well, this is it Lar, this is probably the last day we’ll see each other.” she added. “I wish you all the best in life. And when you meet a woman I hope she can keep you happy, more than I ever could.”

 

_A woman….riiiight._

 

“Thanks Ali.” he threw her a quick smile.

 

_That went as well as I hoped._

__

He made his way to Diana’s room next. He needed to know whether she really was ok or not, he knocked lightly on her door.

 

“Diana, honey can I come in?” Lawrence called.

 

“Yes daddy.” said a small voice from the other side. He opened the door to find Diana on her bed playing with her stuffed animals, having a pretend tea party. Her hair was in little pigtails and she had put what seemed to be glitter in her hair and was wearing her favourite pink dress.

 

 _Still so innocent_.Lawrence thought as he sat down gently next to her. _even after the terrible ordeal she’s had to suffer, she still has innocence left._ He remembered that awful night as vividly as ever; Alison and Diana’s screams, gunshots and himself crying helplessly on the floor. The doctor cringed at the memory.

 

 _With enough luck she might not remember it as she grows older in time._ Lawrence reassured himself. But he felt partially responsible on what had happened. He had been so careless then that night, when she had asked him to check her room for monsters, he had searched so quickly and not even opening the closet. He wished he would have been more thorough. He would have found Zep and prevented all this from happening. He clenched his fists until his knuckles until they turned white. He ground his teeth; Zep, the bastard. Lawrence always knew that there was something was off about him but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. He was eternally grateful for Adam for killing him and saving Lawrence simultaneously.

 

“Is everything alright Daddy?” asked Diana noticing her father’s anger.

 

The doctor relaxed. “Yes everything’s alright honey. Daddy’s just got a lot of things on his mind that’s all.” he smiled. “How are you?”

 

“I’m ok. Mama came in and said you and her are separating. Is it true?” she asked with wide eyes clutching her bear. Lawrence looked taken aback for a moment. _Wow Straight to the point._ There was no point in telling her everything was fine and dandy. She was a smart child and there was no fooling her.He checked her face closely for tears but didn’t see any.

 

“Yes.” he confirmed while running his hand through her brown hair soothingly. “Your mother and I both love you very much you know that right?”

 

She nodded, not saying anything for a moment. “Do you and mama hate each other?”

 

Lawrence hesitated, one part of him said no but the other said yes. Divorce was not an easy thing to explain to a child. “No I don’t exactly hate her, it’s just...sometimes when two people are together for a very long time they start to get grumpy with each other and they start to say mean things to each other and then they don’t end up loving one another anymore.” he finished.

 

“Oh, ok.” she looked thoughtful, staring into space.

 

“But don’t worry, when she finds a new place to live in she’ll come pick you up on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays.” Lawrence reassured her with a kind smile and swiveled around with slight difficulty and hugged her. She was taking all this news rather maturely. She hugged back tightly.

 

“Will you always be here daddy?” she asked.

 

“Always sweetie.” he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam runs around like a frantic mouse trying to get his things ready for his move to good old Larry's place. things... occur after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD. Oh gosh it's good to be back. It's been forever i know. So here's a big fat update. (finally). feedback would be positively lovely. 
> 
> Also, bonus points to the who can spot the movie Easter egg i hid in there. Double points if you know the movie's name.

Adam checked his watch, it was 8:30pm and he was running low on time. Lawrence had given him a generous three days to get his shit sorted out and packed. Had already wasted one day on celebrating moving out of his godawful apartment by nearly drinking himself to death down at the nearest bar to the late hours of the night and happily singing loudly with a mix of curse words (much to his neighbours displeasure) but he didn’t care.However, his celebrations were short lived, he had one hell of a hangover the next day and resisted the strong urge to throw up by taking several aspirins while drowning it down with a red bull and resting for a few hours. Cringing at the memory, he scurried back and forth in his apartment, opening his dressers and drawers and haphazardly throwing all his clothing in his suitcase which was lying open on his bed. From his Jeans to his metal band t-shirts, from his pajamas to his boxers, he stuffed them all down on top of one another and forcing the zipper shut by sitting on the already bulging suitcase. Adam sighed, relieved. Now that his clothing was all packed he had just needed to pack his other possessions, in which, thankfully, he did not have much of. Although he had still needed to pack away his photographs also. He jumped off his bed, quick and nimble as a cat, and made his way to his dark room and flicked on the switch, immediately greeted by numerous photos of multiple faces, all of different people he’d been payed to stalk. From people who were sneaking out in the late hours of the night to go cheat on their spouses, to people who were dealing drugs in alleyways. Part of him always felt disgusted for invading in peoples privacy. But money was money and he’d do whatever it took to get it. He’d forgotten how many people he took shots of over the years, but he didn’t very much care much anyway. He started taking his photos down one by one off the line till he stopped at a fairly familiar one; it was of Lawrence drinking a milkshake, blissfully unaware that he was being spied on. Adam ran his fingers over the glossiness of it. It was quite a nice photo, probably the best one he had ever taken.

  _ _Now to put all this shit away…__ he thought, as he hunted hopefully for some kind of portfolio. In the end he just settled to store them in a garbage bag for now. Lawrence was coming soon and he couldn’t afford to mess around. He hated how sloppy and unorganized he was sometimes, it remained a wonder to the photographer on how some people could wake up the next day and just…function? He had to remind himself that some people actually had schedules to follow. He wished he were like that. To be a functioning human being. Suddenly loud rapts were heard at the door, making him jump and almost dropping his bag of photos.

 

“Adam, it’s me.” called Lawrence, his voice slightly muffled out by the closed door. The brunet almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to answer. He swung it open and was greeted by none other than the good doctor himself. He was dressed a little more casually than last time they went out, he was wearing a navy blue blazer, a collared shirt along with black slacks with matching dress shoes, he could also smell that Lawrence had applied cologne this time. Even when dressed casually, Lawrence still managed to look classy and elegant.

 

_Goddamn it, not only does he look classy, he SMELLS classy too! If he’s trying to give me a boner, then it’s working _.__ Adam thought. _He’s fucking delicious._  Himself on the other hand, was wearing a red hoodie and gray sweatpants with sneakers. Adam wished he could have afforded more clothing. But nearly all of his money went to paying the rent and the rest of it went on paying his bills. He wouldn’t have to worry about that way of living anymore. Not with Lawrence at his side.

 

“Lawrence! hey man, I wasn’t expecting you for another day.” he said, genuinely surprised.

 

The doctor flashed him an apologetic smile. “Yes, well things went more differently with Diana than I’d hoped. In a good way of course.”

 

“I’m happy for you and all that Larry, but could you please give me some fucking warning next time you change plans?” asked Adam grumpily, folding his arms. “You know, give me a call? That’s what your phone is there for ya know.”

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry Adam. I wasn’t thinking at the time, I just got caught up in the moment and-” Lawrence began, but Adam waved a hand in dismissal. “No need for another apology dude, one is enough. Just make sure to keep me up to date with things in the future ok?”

 

Lawrence nodded, shifting his weight to his other leg. “I was just in such a rush to pick you up that’s all. I…I got excited.” he said somewhat shyly. “I knew that you were waiting for me and I didn’t want to disappoint you, that’s all.”

 

Adam let out a short bark of laughter. “Lawrence, you had a whole extra day to get here. You gotta stop stressing out about tiny things like keeping me waiting. I’ve been let down by people before. I know what it feels like to be disappointed, I’m used to it in fact. so just calm down ok?” he said, laughing. Lawrence looked down in embarrassment.

 

“But-” Adam continued, stepping closer to him. Lawrence’s eyes shot up again to meet his. “I am grateful that you care about me this much that you drop whatever it is that you’re doing just to see my worthless ass.” the teasing glint gone from his eyes, his eyes now shone with earnest and and sincerity. “so thank you.” he said as he grabbed Lawrence’s free hand and squeezed it gently, this thumb rubbing over the older mans knuckles, and then let go and lent in for a hug. Lawrence then hugged back with his free hand, using his cane to steady himself. They stayed like that for a while till Lawrence cleared his throat. They broke away rather reluctantly.

 

“Anyway, we…we should get going don’t you agree?” said Lawrence, as he straightened up is posture.

 

“Yeah we should, it’s getting late.” replied Adam, his face flushed. “I should go get my things”

 

“I’d give you help but..” Lawrence trailed off as he gestured to his foot.

 

Adam shook his head. “No need dude. I can do it myself.” and with that, he quickly fetched his luggage.

 ***

The trip to Lawrence’s place was a calm one, it reminded Adam of that night both of them had a few days ago. The sky was an inky black, the moon shining through wisps of cloud and the wind was cold and fierce. He rolled up his window and rested his head against the window, wondering with what was in store for him at Lawrence’s home. He was both excited but yet painstakingly nervous. Every emotion was swirling around inside his head that it was making him nervous.

 

“What’s on your mind?” asked Lawrence. His eyes quickly glancing to Adam and back to the road.

 

“No, nothing. Just nervous is all.” said Adam, fidgeting in his seat. “moving places is a big thing for me.”

 

“Well you don’t need to worry about it.” assured Lawrence, patting him on his thigh. “you’ll feel right at home once we get there. Plus Diana would love to meet you, In the morning of course. Alison tucked her in before leaving for her parents’ house.”

 

Adam nodded wordlessly. At least some of his panic had left him now that Lawrence’s ex wife had moved out.

 

Soon Lawrence finally had pulled up at their destination, which Adam was thankful for, because he was starting to feel rather weary. Adam got out and fetched his luggage from the back and made his way to the door, which Lawrence was now there unlocking it. Adam’s jaw hung in amazement with what he saw as he walked inside; Beautiful mohogany floorboards all polished and shiny, squishy armchairs and a sofa to match, expensive looking paintings hung up on the wall, a fireplace, a huge kitchen…Adam wished he had more eyes to check out every single thing in here, but fatigue was taking over his body.

 

“Make yourself at home!” Lawrence said happily. “Dump your things anywhere you want, I don’t mind a little mess. If you would like to freshen up, The bathroom is down the hallway, the last room on the left, freshen up, the bedroom is the first room on the right. If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

Adam grinned. “thanks man. I actually might go have a shower now. Then head to bed.” he said as he dumped his luggage on the sofa.

 

“Great, can’t wait to meet you there.” Lawrence winked. Adam blushed and waved it off and made his way to the bathroom.

 

“Oh and Adam, one more thing.” added Lawrence, Adam swung his head around and raised his eyebrows in questioning. “try not to wake Diana as you go past.”

 

Adam nodded. “Got it doc.”

***

The shower was so warm against his skin, the force of the shower spray exfoliating his body. He grabbed the nearest shampoo bottle and put a generous amount of it in his hair and starting lathering it up fast, (minding his injury of course, but it hardly hurt now. The same with his shoulder) Next came the conditioner which he ran through, untangling all the knots with his fingers. He then lathered his whole body up with soap and started scrubbing till his skin was pink. He turned off the knobs when he was done and grabbed a towel and dried his hair and then put it around his waist and quietly made his way to the dimly lit bedroom, where he found Lawrence lying in bed on his back, presumably asleep.he was in nothing but his briefs, Adam swallowed thickly turning to get his own nightwear, until he heard a voice.

 

“Adam” said a sleepy Lawrence. “you were in there a while.”

 

“Oh shit, sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” the younger man replied, hoisting his towel tighter.

 

“No, you didn’t wake me at all.” said lawrence, sitting up and swinging his legs around. “I was waiting for you, I dozed off. How was your shower?”

 

“Yeah it was great thanks. Best I’ve had in ages in fact.”  
  
Lawrence smiled. “that’s great.” he said as he observed the younger man. Adam fidgeted nervously under his stare, perfectly aware that he was checking him out.

 

“Come here for a minute.” he suddenly said. Adam obeyed and sat down beside him. Lawrence looked down started probing at his shoulder. Observing.

 

“It’s healed quite nicely.” Lawrence stated quietly, looking up and meeting his eyes. He was rather close.

 

Adam swallowed thickly, not breaking his gaze. But instead of replying he leaned in and kissed him. Lawrence opened his mouth so their tongues could join. Adam liked the feel of his hot tongue invading his mouth, it reminded him of their kiss they had so many nights ago. Lawrence’s hands gently wrapped around his slender torso, pulling him towards him, his fingers tracing the bumps of his spine , Adam pushed the doctor back on his back and settling between his thighs he removed his towel revealing his half hard cock, taking himself in his hand, he started to stroke gently. Lawrence started to get hard himself. He threw away his briefs. Adam was now fully hard, beads of precum dripping down onto Lawrence’s groin.

 

“You wanna fuck me, Lawrence?”

 

The doctor smirked. “I’d love to.”

 

Adam grinned a wicked grin.

 

Without warning, Lawrence flipped them over. The younger man giggled, Lawrence nudged his legs open with his elbows and put one finger into his entrance. Adam gasped. The older man looked up with concern. “are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, it just…feels weird. But keep going.”

 

Lawrence worked in a second then a third finger. Then when Adam was relaxed and prepared enough, he aligned his cock up to his channel and slowly pushed in and buried himself deep to the hilt and started up a slow pace. He looked over to Adam again, nervous. He greeted him with a small smile. “I’m fine, really. Just start moving.”

 They both picked up pace rather quickly, and soon they were covered in a thin sheet of sweat, their wet flesh slapping together. Adam thought of the absurdity of it all. Not too long ago he was assigned by that one cop called Tapp, to stalk him, now here he was riding his dick like his life depended on it! He would have laughed if he wasn’t moaning so much. He dipped his head down to pepper kisses down on his jaw and neck and then made his way to Lawrence’s mouth and kissed him, which the older man returned hungrily.

 

“You kiss like a man who hasn’t been touched in weeks.” Adam said breathlessly when they broke apart.

 

Lawrence cocked his his head and stared at him with hazy lust filled eyes. “Do I? I suppose I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

Adam snickered. “you sound like a fucking teen out of a romance film. Now hurry and fuck me harder.”

 

The older man raised his eyebrows in amusement at the bluntness of his comment. “As you wish.” and with that he grabbed Adam’s sharp hipbones and slammed into him hard and fast, his cock hitting Adam’s prostate each time and soon enough, he came inside him with Adam following shortly after, coating his stomach with semen. Lawrence held his through his aftershocks till he collapsed on top of him, panting like he had just ran a marathon.

 

“So, how was it?” Lawrence asked grinning as he gently took himself out of Adam.

 

Adam winced. “Not Bad for an old man.” he giggled. He knew he’d be sore as fuck for the next day or two, but it was worth it. Weeks of flirting had finally paid off for both of them. And knowing the feeling of love was mutual between the both of them only made Adam happier.

 

“Hey” scolded Lawrence. “I’m not that old.”

 

Adam felt a slap on his ass. He laughed.

 

“I’m just kidding.” he replied. He carded his fingers through Lawrence’s mussed up hair. It was rather hot like that. Perhaps he’d ask him to make it messy more often. “It was good. Really fuckin’ good in fact. Best I’ve had in ages.”

 

Lawrence smiled sleepily, loving the attention his hair was getting. “Good, I’m glad.” he said as he kissed the top of Adam’s head and held him close, and soon they were in a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! sex scenes emerge! about time eh?


End file.
